


Loki's lament

by Moonwanderer



Series: Avengers one-shots and drabbles [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Random & Short, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Inspired by the deleted coronation scene.





	Loki's lament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawn_of_hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn_of_hope/gifts).



> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

The love I've longed for

For ages on and on

Remains as a bitter dream

Told once upon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
